I Came BackBecause of You
by foreverVam
Summary: He felt himself being pulled back into Mystic Falls. He knew he had to see her...


**AN: I absolutely love Elena and Elijah together, so I decided to write this one shot.**

**Hope you like it, enjoy and thank you for reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters...**

* * *

><p>He replayed the month's events in his head over and over again. If he hadn't put his trust in his brother, things would have been different, and maybe even better. He asked himself if he could do it all over again, would he do it any differently, would he really rip out Klaus' heart from his chest, forever ending his long reign of terror. Deep down, he knew he would have, but unfortunately for Elijah time travel was not one of his many abilities. Now , Klaus is gone, with Stefan Salvatore of all people, off in another country, another continent, no doubt torturing and devouring innocent people and there was nothing he could do about it. After the sacrifice, Klaus has become invincible and there was no force powerful enough to stop him. Elijah knew this was all his fault and he had to make it right. He intended to spend all his time and energy in devising a new plan to end Klaus forever.<p>

Unfortunately for Elijah, his mind was not cooperating with him. It kept wandering back to Mystic Falls, to a certain Elena Gilbert. No matter how hard he tried not to think about her, he couldn't help himself. He knew she was angry at him for his betrayal, hell, she probably hated him, which was perfectly understandable. What he didn't know was why he cared so much what she thought of him, he was a mighty original and she was an ordinary girl. Now that the sacrifice is done, he had no use for her anymore and yet he couldn't help but feel himself being pulled back into Mystic Falls, he knew he had to see her...

Reluctantly, he made his journey back into the town of Mystic Falls. He looked around at all the townspeople, so blissfully unaware of the the danger that had been in their midst in the past couple of weeks. He wasted no time and went straight to the Gilbert residence. He saw her sitting in her bedroom, crying and that moment all he wanted to do was rush to her side, put his arms around her and wipe away all her tears. But he hesitated and instead stood outside her house the whole night, listening to her soft sobs. The next day he followed her to school, he saw the hurt, anger and sadness in her eyes. He saw her tell everyone that she was fine, but he knew it was a lie.

An entire week had past and Elijah stood silently in the sidelines, watching over her. He heard her comfort her brother, assuring him that everything was going to be all right and promising him that she would never let anything bad happen to them ever again. He heard her and Damon, planning Stefan's rescue from Klaus' clutches, he wanted to run in and tell them not to bother, because if they ever got anywhere near Klaus he would kill them both in a second, but he didn't , he simply stood outside, watching.

Finally, he decided enough was enough, he was ready to come face to face with Elena. He went over to the Gilbert Residence and made his way straight to her bedroom.

She was taken aback when she saw him.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you already done enough damage", she lashed out at him.

"I came here to see how your'e doing", he replied.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of sick joke. Your'e the reason everything got screwed up in the first place. I brought you back and I trusted you Elijah, everyone told me not to, because you were only going to betray me. You know what I told them, I said you were a man of honor and you would never break your word, guess I was wrong about you" she continued.

"Your'e angry and you have every reason to be, I never wanted to hurt you. I had an opportunity to see my family again and I took it. You would do anything for your family and I know you understand me wanting to see mine again", Elijah tried reasoning with her.

"Oh, so how did that work out for you. Did you and your family have a nice reunion. Wait, you didn't get to see them, did you. Klaus betrayed you just like you betrayed us", Elena said spitefully.

"Please Elena give me a chance to explain", Elijah pleaded.

"The time for explanation is done Elijah. I don't have any interest in hearing what you have to say. Because of you, Jenna died for no reason, Jeremy and I are left completely alone in this world and I will never forgive you for that", Elena said as she tried to hold back tears.

"Elena, you are not alone and you will never be alone. I will always be here for you, whether you like it or not" Elijah responded.

"Please leave Elijah. I don't have the strength to deal with you", Elena said as she tried to move away.

Elijah grabbed her hand, pulled her closer towards himself and held her face in both his hands. He looked deep into her eyes and wiped away her tears.

"Elena, I want you to listen to me very carefully. I have never met anyone like you in my entire life, you are kind, beautiful and you put everyone's needs in front of your own. You are amazing! I had forgotten what it was like to care about someone else, I had forgotten how to love and you reminded me. For that I will always be grateful. I promise you Elena, I will do everything in my power to make things right. Jenna's death will not go to waste"

"Why should I believe you?", Elena asked him.

"Because I'm completely and passionately in love with you Elena", Elijah confessed.

They moved closer towards each other and their lips met , for a moment, neither of them remembered the world around, they were lost completely in each other.

Elijah moved his hand on her neck and then suddenly pulled her vervain necklace.

"You will forget everything about our little encounter tonight, you came home and went directly to bed because you were tired. You never saw me tonight", Elijah compelled her.

"I never saw you tonight", Elena repeated robotically.

Elijah rushed out of the house...

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think. Love it, hate it, let me know.<strong>

**Also, I know Elijah is a little bit of a stalker in this story, but hey, I don't think a lot of girls would mind having him for a stalker;)**

**This story is intended to be a one shot, but if I get enough reviews and request I might continue.**

**So please review, pretty please with cherry's on top:D**


End file.
